


Erotic Giveaway One-Shots

by BigBandBombshell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because it's basically all here, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dom!Bucky, Giveaway, I'm not tagging all the smut, Multi, Poly, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pure Smut, Stucky - Freeform, WinterMiracle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/pseuds/BigBandBombshell
Summary: I occasionally do fic "Giveaways" on my Tumblr (BigBandBombshell). I post the resulting fics here if they are erotic or explicit. This is just pure smut, folks. Smut without euphemisms or much plot.





	1. Steve Rogers/Kitten(Reader)/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by request for BuckMeSideways22 on Tumblr. Thank you for being so awesome!

“It's comin' down in buckets.” Steve pulled aside the curtain on the living room window and peered out into the night. Bucky didn't need the update, they could both hear the rain coming down on the tenement's roof. But Steve wanted the excuse the peek outside. Most of the apartments were dark at this hour but a light still burned in the apartment next to theirs. Kitten was awake, despite the dark of the hour. He only hoped she was okay.

 

Kitten wasn't her real name, of course. But it was the name Bucky had given to her when she'd moved in a couple of years before. Steve picked it up through sheer exposure and it stuck when the men realized they were the only two people in Brooklyn she liked enough to take a nickname from. Especially one as soft as 'Kitten'. Their Kitten had her claws, that was for sure. She lived with four other factory girls in a tiny one-bedroom the same size as the one Steve and Bucky shared. Nobody survived in a one bedroom with four roommates unless they had some steel to 'em.

 

Which brought Steve back to the reason he was standing at the window and giving Bucky weather updates he didn't need. Kitten was home alone, the other girls all working night shifts, and Steve was worried. But she'd probably chuck him down the stairs if he went over there to check on her. So he contented himself with checking out the window. The light in her front window meant she was up reading and it reassured him. A little, anyway.

 

 

Bucky, being Bucky, saw right through what Steve was trying to do.

 

“She's fine, Stevie.” He moved up behind Steve and slipped one arm around his lover's shoulders. Steve leaned back, his head fitting comfortably under Bucky's chin. “If she needs something, she'll come get us.”

 

“Will she? You know how proud she is, Buck.”

 

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Steve's head.

 

“She'll come get us if she needs us, just like when that pipe broke last winter. And hey, who knows, maybe one of us will work up the nerve to kiss 'er!” Bucky laughs as Steve jabs one sharp elbow back into his ribs. He doesn't have to see Stevie's face to know he's blushing.

 

Kitten was gorgeous, which had caught Bucky's eye. And she wasn't against flirting, which had kept his attention. The fact that she seemed just as keen to flirt with Steve as Bucky was something that had surprised both men. Time changed surprise into appreciation and appreciation into...something. Steve and Bucky had one another, absolutely. But something about Kitten drew them both in and they were honest enough – with each other and with themselves – to admit that they were attracted to her. Neither man had heard of someone liking guys _and_ dames but here they were. And neither had heard of three people being all in it together, but that didn't stop them from wondering about it.

 

“Come on, Stevie. Dinner's gonna get cold.” Bucky pressed another kiss to the top of Steve's head. Steve lingered at the window a minute longer, hoping to catch sight of Kitten's shadow through her living room curtains. He waited until Bucky called for him again. Only then did he move from the window.

 

They were washing their dishes when the power went out twenty minutes later. A blinding flash of lightning lit the apartment up brighter than either man had ever seen it. The artillery boom of thunder followed almost immediately and then everything went black.

 

“Holy hell,” Bucky growled into the darkness.

 

“I got it.” Steve set down the plate he'd been drying and felt his way along the counter until he found the box of candles they kept next to the bread box. It took him a few seconds to get a match going, but he had three candles burning soon after.

 

“Do we have any wood?” Bucky grumbled. Both men glanced at the wood burning stove in the corner of the living room. A scrappy pile of kindling sat beside it, but it wasn't enough to really get a fire going, let alone light the living room.

 

“Well, I guess we're calling it an early night.” Steve shook his head and picked up the dish rag again. Power or no power, they had to finish cleaning up before they could turn in.

 

A knock at the door pulled them up short.

 

“I know you two are up. Could you lend a neighbor a couple'a matches?” Kitten's voice was muffled but unmistakable through the heavy wood door. Bucky smirked in triumph and Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Just a minute, sugar.” Bucky's smirk didn't fade a bit as he drained the dish water and shook the water from his hands. Steve hurried through the last of the drying as Bucky wiped his hands on his trousers and moved to the door.

 

“We might have a – Kitten, you're _soaked_!” Bucky grabbed the shivering woman and yanked her into the living room before another gust of wind could set her teeth to chattering even harder.

 

“What happened to you?” Steve appeared out of the darkness, a towel in each hand. He threw one around Kitten's shoulders and handed the other towel to Bucky. Kitten tried to squeeze the water from her dress but her hands were stiff with cold. She threw Steve a miserable look and he took over, his hands gentle on her trembling shoulders.

 

“Out with it, Kitten. What happened to you?” Bucky stepped back to give Steve room to work.

 

“I was ac-cross the yard at C-Celia's. She's h-home alone with the b-baby and wanted some c-company.”

 

“You shouldn't be this soaked, even running through the yard in a storm like this.” Steve frowned at her and a hint of color returned to Kitten's cheeks as she looked down and blushed.

 

“Celia was outta g-groceries. So I g-got some for her. S-storm started while I w-was out. The damned b-bag b-broke and I had t-to p-pick it all up-p in the rain.”

 

“Nobody stopped to help?” Steve's indignation finally brought a smile to Kitten's trembling lips.

 

“Nob-body out and ab-bout, sugar. B-besides, n-not everyone's a g-golden b-boy.” She smoothed one hand over the sweep of Steve's hair, both of them blushing faintly.

 

Bucky grinned, ducking his head to hide it as Steve traded him the soaked towel for the dry one in Bucky's hands. A thought occurred to him after a moment and his grin faded as he looked up at their trembling Kitten.

 

“Wait a second. Are you tellin' me you went all the to McKillian's in _the dark_? _Alone_?” His frown deepened as he propped a hand on either hip.

 

The change in Kitten was almost instantaneous. Steve threw Bucky a warning look but it was lost in the glare that passed from Bucky to Kitten and back.

 

“Mr. Barnes, are you implying that I can't manage a couple's blocks in my own neighborhood without trouble?”

 

“Implying, my foot. All I'm sayin' is that you should'a come and got me or Stevie to run to the grocers. Ladies shouldn't be -”

 

“Locked up in their homes just because the sun has gone down. You're right and I absolutely agree!” Kitten squared her hands on her hips, the mirror image of Bucky's posture.

 

Steve sighed and shook his head.

 

“Will you two stop it?” He quickly looped the second towel around Kitten's shoulders and pulled. The motion knocked her off balance enough that her gaze snapped back to Steve. Her expression softened immediately.

 

“I'm sorry Stevie.” A little more color returned to her cheeks. “But if women are good enough to work in the factories, we oughta be good enough to go for groceries when we need 'em!”

 

“You're not the problem, Kitten.” Bucky's shoulders slumped. He rubbed the back of his neck, his own cheeks faintly red. “It's other folks I don't trust. And if we got wind somethin' happened to you, well...” He motioned to Steve. “This one already has a knack for back-alley brawls. Well, getting into them at least.”

 

“The guy had it comin'.” Steve glowered at Bucky over his shoulder. A bruise on his cheekbone caught the candlelight and Kitten gasped.

 

“Again, Stevie?” She took Steve's jaw in one hand and gently brushed her other hand across the bruise.

 

“He had it comin'!” Steve tried to protest. He threw Bucky a startled glance, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. But when Bucky arched a brow, making sure his partner was okay, Steve grinned. Kitten missed the exchange as she frowned at Steve's bruised cheekbone. Bucky made sure his expression was neutral when she looked up at him.

 

“And I'm guessin' you dove right in to help him?”

 

Bucky nodded. Kitten brushed her thumb lightly over Steve's bruise one more time, then stepped away from him to take Bucky's jaw in her other hand.

 

“And how many bruises do you have, Mr. Barnes?”Her frown deepened but the edge was gone from her voice.

 

“I don't have any, doll. He wasn't the kind of deadbeat to stick around for a fair fight.”

 

“Good.” Kitten nodded softly. Her fingers softened on the chins of both men before her cheeks flushed a deep pink and she quickly stepped back, releasing them both. Steve and Bucky glanced at one another again, their minds spinning along the same tracks. Bucky nodded his head toward Kitten. Steve's eyes went wide as he quickly rocked a half-step back. Bucky's lips pressed together in a thin line, one brow arched faintly. Steve still didn't budge.

 

“Kitten...” Bucky turned to their guest, his features softening as he took in the sight of her. “Darlin', can I...uh....can I ask you a question?”

 

Kitten went stone still as she met Bucky's eyes. Her cheeks were a vivid pink as her eyes darted from one man to another.

 

“I'm sorry if I...I was just...” She motioned weakly at Steve, then Bucky, before biting her lip and looking away again.

 

“Hey, come on now.” Steve glanced up at Bucky before moving forward and taking Kitten's hand again. “Could ya...could ya look at us, Kitten? Could you do that for me? You've never been shy before.”

 

Kitten glanced up into Steve's eyes and he gave her a soft smile as his fingers squeezed gently around hers.

 

“That'a girl. What is that's got you so shy?” Steve's own cheeks were pink. That didn't stop Bucky from being impressed. His Stevie wasn't known for smooth-talking anyone. But things were different with their Kitten.

 

“I was...flirting.” She glanced at both men before shifting her gaze back to Steve. “With both of you. It's not polite and after you two have been such great friends -”

 

“Who's to say it's not polite?” Bucky asked. His hands had been in his pockets up until now. But he made sure Kitten saw it when he eased one free and reached for her other hand. “Given we're the men in question, shouldn't we be deciding what's not polite?”

 

All three held their breath. Kitten's gaze darted from one man to the other. To their faces and then to where their hands held hers. Only the rain made noise and the steadiness of its beat cut the three of them off from the rest of the world.

 

“You...you wouldn't mean...both of you...” Kitten frowned again, though she made no move to take either of her hands back.

 

“Well, that...that depends on what you mean.” Steve glanced up at Bucky. His eyes were wide and his shoulders were drawn in tight. But his hand was steady around Kitten's.

 

“Do you both...are you both...sweet on me?” Kitten's cheeks flared from pink to deep red. She addressed the question to the air between Bucky and Steve, unable to look at either man.

 

“Would that be a problem?” Bucky murmured. Kitten's eyes were round and frightened when they met his. She searched his face, her hand tense in his.

 

And then she shook her head.

 

“Not for me,” she whispered. “But others will take-”

 

“Others aren't involved, sweetheart. Haven't been 'til now, don't have to be movin' forward.” Bucky shook his head. He pulled lightly on Kitten's hand. She resisted for a moment, until Steve added a small tug of his own.

 

“So...both of you?” Her brow furrowed. Bucky and Steve nodded.

 

“Think you could hand that, Kitten?” Bucky's free hand slid from his pocket and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Think you could handle being _our_ Kitten?”

 

“Buck...she oughta know first. Might change her decision.” Steve's grip pulsed around Kitten's hand. She looked at him, confusion drawn across her features.

 

“Know what?” Her voice had gone small and Bucky tsked softly, his hand sliding from her cheek to the back of her head to pull her into his chest. Her fingers tightened on Steve's as she leaned into Bucky, her eyes closed as his familiar scent wrapped around her. Bucky rested his lips against her hair for a moment before stepping back just enough to get her to raise her head.

 

“Well it's...it's not just you we're sweet on, Kitten. See, the thing is...me and Stevie...” Bucky bit his lip for a moment, head cocked to one side. Steve reached out to Bucky with his free hand, his eyes on Kitten's face. Bucky took Steve's hand, the three of them standing in a close-knit triangle in the center of the living room.

 

“So you two...you two _are_ together!” Kitten's eyes locked on their joined hands. Steve nodded. “I mean, some people said...but I didn't think...” She bit her lip and looked up. She took one look at Steve's face and quickly shook free of Bucky's hand to pull Steve into a hug.

 

“I don't mean it like that, Stevie. I don't mind. Not at all! I just didn't think...please don't think I'm...”

 

“Shh shh, it's alright, Kitten.” Bucky moved behind her and wrapped his arms around Kitten and Steve Both.

 

“You'll...you'll still be our girl?” Steve's voice was muffled in Kitten's shoulder but Kitten nodded eagerly all the same.

 

“Of course! This doesn't change a thing. I just... I don't wanna, ya know, cut in or anything. I don't know how this works, exactly.”

 

“None of us do, darlin'.” Bucky laughed softly. He rubbed Steve's back with one hand, his other on Kitten's hip as he buried his face in the ruin of her curls.

 

A shiver ran down Kitten's back and both men pressed closer against her.

 

“Still cold, Kitten?” Steve murmured.

 

“Yeah. It's to the bone, Stevie. This damn storm came outta nowhere.” She shivered again and Bucky tightened his grip on her hip.

 

“You need dry clothes and to get the water out of your hair,” he said.

 

Kitten glanced at him over her shoulder, then nodded.

 

“Oh, okay.” Her face fell a little and she slowly stepped out from between them. “I'll just run home and -”

 

“Oh, no you don't.” Bucky snagged her around the waist and dragged her back into their arms. “Our girl isn't going back out into that wind and rain while she's still shivering. Right, Stevie?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Steve shook his head, his jaw set. Kitten glanced from one to the other, her brow arched.

 

“Is this how you two are with your girls? Overprotective?”

 

Steve looked down with a faint shrug, the tension going out of his jaw as a small smile crossed his lips. Bucky only grinned.

 

“I honestly don't know, doll. Do ya like it?”

 

“Hmmm.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled as another small shiver ran down her spine. “I think I could grow to like it.”

 

“That's my girl.” Bucky held her gaze for a moment. Kitten's eyes darted to his lips. She looked away quickly but Bucky caught her chin in one hand and drew her gaze back to his. “Somethin' on your mind, Kitten?”

 

“A few things,” she murmured. Her eyes dropped to his lips again and Bucky smiled.

 

“We're already off the map here, sweetheart. No harm in saying what's in that pretty mind of yours.”

 

“Mr. Barnes, are you trying to seduce me?” Kitten dragged her gaze back to Bucky's. She tried a cheeky smile but it faltered and faded when she recognized hunger in Bucky's eyes.

 

“Not really,” he answered. “But I can start if you think it'd work.”

 

“Bucky...” Steve's voice carried a warning and Kitten pulled her chin from Bucky's hand to smile at Steve.

 

“Would you think less of me, Stevie? If it did work?” Kitten's cheeks heated. Steve's darkened to match but he shook his head before the question was even finished.

 

“Never. Nothin' could make be think less of you, Kitten.”

 

“Promise, Stevie?” Her voice went small again and Steve nodded. He glanced over her shoulder at Bucky, then slowly cupped her face in his hands.

 

“I promise, Kitten. You're...you're my girl. Our girl.”

 

Another shiver ran down Kitten's spine but nobody was sure if it was the cold of her wet dress or the heat growing in Steve's gaze. The heat lent a pink flush to his cheeks that made Bucky's heart flip in his chest. As gone as Bucky was on Kitten, Stevie had it just as bad. And from the way Kitten leaned into Steve's touch, she was a goner too.

 

“Can...can I kiss you, Kitten?” Steve's eyes darted to Kitten's mouth as she smiled.

 

“I'd love it if you did,” she answered. “And you don't have to ask, Stevie.”

 

The flush in Steve's cheeks deepened as he drew Kitten closer. Bucky's hands slid from her hips as she moved into Steve's arms. Her eyes closed as Steve's did, his hands sliding back into her hair to cradle her close as his mouth found hers.

 

Her lips trembled under his. Her hands rested lightly on his chest. Steve breathed in the half-scent of her perfume before he swiped his tongue across her lower lip. She gasped in surprised before opening to him. She was different than Bucky, pliant and giving instead of the hungry self-assurance Steve was used to. His hands moved down her throat to the back of her shoulders, then to her waist. Kitten only pressed closer and wrapped her arms around him in turn. Bucky looked on, his hand aching to hold both of them despite his determination to let them have this moment. It didn't stop him from hardening in his pants. Especially not when the gentle brush of Steve's hand across her waist made Kitten gasp softly against his mouth. She was more responsive than Bucky would have suspected, her usual stubbornness melting as she pressed closer to Steve.

 

“Buck,” Steve called for him, drawing back from the kiss to rest his brow against Kitten's.

 

“I'm here, Stevie.” Bucky moved up beside them, a hand on the small of either back. Steve looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and Bucky did the only thing that came to mind. He leaned in and kissed Steve, his tongue sweeping inside his lover's mouth to find that it tasted different. Sweeter. It tasted like her, like the both of them. Bucky breathed in sharply as his hands tensed on their backs, pressing all three closer together.

 

Kitten swayed slightly on her feet. She hadn't thought much about what her reaction would be when she saw the two of them together. But she didn't expect the heat that bloomed in her belly or the urge she felt to press herself against Bucky's back and run her lips along the sharp line of his jaw as he held Steve.

 

“You taste like her,” Bucky murmured as he drew back. Steve bit his lower lip, then sucked gently on it before looking back at Kitten. Bucky's gaze followed to find their girl red-cheeked and gasping softly through her kiss-swollen mouth.

 

“My turn?” Bucky asked. He brought his hand around to brush his thumb across Kitten's lips and she nodded.

 

“Yes please!” She glanced back at Steve. He smile and his hands twisted her hips until she was pressed flush against Bucky. Her eyes widened as she felt him against her thigh. A low growl rumbled in Bucky's chest.

 

“That okay, darlin'?” He murmured. Kitten nodded again.

 

“More than okay.”

 

Bucky brushed his lips across Kitten's once, then twice. She whined softly the second time, her head turning just a little as she chased his touch. Bucky smiled and wrapped her in his arms before crushing her mouth beneath his. She leaned into him, her back bowing faintly as her arms slipped around his neck and her lips parted for him. Steve's hand brushed hers as he moved behind Bucky, tracing the line of his shoulders with small kisses. Bucky hummed against Kitten's mouth. She gasped a moment later when he pulsed against her thigh.

 

“B-Bucky...” She moaned into his mouth and Bucky groaned low in answer.

 

“Feel good, Kitten?” He murmured against her lips. She nodded. Bucky drew back to meet her eyes and found her gaze unfocused. He pressed his lips to her forehead with a soft smile.

 

“You need to get outta that wet dress, Kitten.” Steve out from behind Bucky to press himself against Kitten's back. She nodded, Bucky's lips brushing across her skin.

 

“Let us help you with that, huh?” Bucky caught Kitten's eye and she nodded again.

 

“If you insist,” she murmured.

 

Bucky looked at Steve over Kitten's shoulder. He found Steve's hands and guided them to the buttons that ran from Kitten's collarbone to her waist.

 

“You wanna help our girl out of that dress, darlin'? I can get to work on these ruined curls.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Steve grinned up at Bucky. Kitten smiled as Bucky turned back to her, his hands already in her hair.

 

“C'mere, baby.” He guided her head to his shoulder. She leaned into him, her eyes closing as Bucky's hands began to work out the pins that kept her curls in place.

 

Steve's hands deftly worked free the buttons of her dress. His mouth peppered kisses across her shoulders as it had across Bucky's. He nuzzled against her back as the fabric of her dress came loose and didn't stop until he'd pushed it clear of her shoulder. She jumped as his breath broke warm across her skin but she didn't raise her head from Bucky's shoulder. Steve worked the last button free and then froze, his mouth against the back of her shoulder.

 

“Kitten, sweetheart, why don't you help Bucky out of his shirt. It's probably soaked through by now too,” he murmured against her skin. Kitten's shoulder shifted under his lips as her fingers sought the buttons of Bucky's shirt.

 

“Your dress needs to com off first, doll. Otherwise, you're just gonna soak my chest too.” Bucky's hands paused in her hair, his fingers full of pins. Steve held one hand up for them, then dropped them onto the table before slipping his hands up to Kitten's shoulders.

 

“Let me help, Kitten. Can you shrug your shoulders for me? That's my girl.” He smiled as she obeyed, the cotton sticking to her skin until he peeled the soaked fabric free. Fresh shivers broke across her skin as Bucky let her wet hair fall against her shoulders. His hands joined Steve's and together they pushed the top of her dress down to her waist, then guided the whole sodden mess to the floor. She shivered between them in only her underthings, her hair loose around her shoulders and her skin pebbling from the cold.

 

“We really ought to get you in bed, Kitten,” Bucky murmured. She nodded, a smile curving her lips. Bucky slowly turned her to face Steve.

 

“Steve will keep you warm while run and get a few things for you. Gimme your keys, now. That's our girl.” Bucky fished her keys from the pocket of her dress and then draped the garment over his arm. “Your roommates are all out for the night shift, right? Won't be back until after dawn?”

 

“Closer to lunch,” Kitten answered. “They all picked up extra hours.”

 

“Well, that's lucky.” Bucky grinned and pressed another kiss to her forehead. “Because I don't think you'll be sleepin' in your own bed tonight, Kitten.”

 

He moved toward the door, then snapped his fingers and turned back as Steve wrapped Kitten in his arms.

 

“Don't you go getting' soaked, Stevie. You and Kitten really oughta finish getting out of those wet things and get her under some blankets.” He winked at the two of them, then vanished out the front door.

 

“That sound alright by you, doll?” Steve cupped her cheek in one hand and stroked his thumb across her skin.

 

“Sounds perfect,” she whispered. Steve smiled. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment before he drew her in for another kiss. It was harder this time, hotter, and she moaned softly against his mouth as he took possession of hers. Steve slowly backed her toward the apartment's bedroom. She stopped him long enough to kick off her shoes and grab two of the candles, then let him guide her back into the private space of the apartment. The candles lit the smaller room much more brightly and she left them on the dresser before turning back to Steve

 

“Help me, Stevie?” Kitten found the hand he had on her waist and guided it to the strap on her shoulder. “Please?”

 

Steve groaned against her mouth as he nodded.

 

“How can I say no to you, Kitten?” His fingers hooked under the strap and tugged it down her shoulder. He'd never removed a woman's underclothes before, but Kitten guided his hands with little rolls of her shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest. She felt fragile compared to Bucky and Steve found himself stroking her skin as he helped her free of her soaked underthings. He stopped just shy of freeing her breasts and drew back to meet her eye.

 

“Have you...have you been with a woman before?” Kitten asked softly. Steve blushed and shook his head.

 

“Bucky has, once or twice. But not me. Is that a problem?” He squared his shoulders but Kitten only smiled.

 

“Of course not. I'm just learning, Stevie.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

Kitten giggled softly and the sound went straight to Steve's cock. He smiled and pulled her close once more.

 

“Help me get this off you?” He asked. “I...I wanna see you.” Kitten nodded and kissed him quickly before she guided his hands to her back. Steve made quick work of the hooks keeping her clothes in place. Then he leaned back a little and watched as they fell to the floor. She stood before him in panties, hose, and garters. Her cheeks flushed dark pink as Steve throbbed heavily against her thigh.

 

“You're beautiful,” he breathed. “Oh god, Kitten...you're beautiful.”

 

“My turn?” She whispered. Steve tore his gaze from her as she brought her hands to his chest and began to work the buttons of his free.

 

“I'm nothing special, Kitten,” he mumbled.

 

“Yes you are.” She frowned, her fingers going still on his buttons as she caught his gaze. “Especially to me.” She pulled him close and Steve groaned as her breasts pressed into his chest. He wanted to feel her skin on his. He sent up a small prayer as she worked the last of his buttons free.

 

Her hands slid into his shirt and pushed it back. The fabric dragged his suspenders down too and Steve reluctantly let go of her waist to slide his arms free of the garment. She went for his undershirt before he could get his hands back on her and he laughed softly as she dragged it up over his head. Her hands went for the button on his pants but he caught her wrists and stopped her.

 

“You first, doll. Remember what Bucky said, we gotta get you out of those wet clothes.”

 

“You just want to see me naked,” she protested. But she smiled and leaned into Steve's touch all the same.

 

“There's that too.” Steve smiled as his fingers curled around the waist of her garter belt. He caught her panties in his grip too. He took a deep breath and began to slide them down, his eyes on Kitten's. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as he dropped to one knee, his hands moving to her stockings. He kept his eyes down as he guided the sheer material to the ground and helped her step clear of it. She stood before him without a stitch of clothing on. Steve's heart hammered into his chest but he couldn't bring himself to look up.

 

“Steve....Stevie...” Kitten called to him after a moment it broke through his nerves. He looked up at her, his eyes going wide at the sight. She was all curves. Beautiful, beautiful curves that made his mouth water and his cock throb in double time.

 

“Oh, Kitten...you are too beautiful.”

 

“You...you can touch me, you know. If you want to.” She blushed clear to her shoulders and Steve felt his heart flip in his chest.

 

“Oh, I want to. But we've got a few more things to do first.”

 

“Your clothes?” She asked softly.

 

“My clothes.”

 

Steve stood slowly, his breathing choppy and shallow. It felt like an asthma attack but far, far sweeter. Kitten took his hands and guided him to the foot of the bed.

 

“Let me?” She asked and Steve nodded. Kitten smiled and stepped in close enough for her nipples to tease against Steve's chest. His breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip to tamp down his urge to take one nipple in his mouth.

 

Her fingers worked open the button of his pants and found the tongue of his zipper between one breath and the next. Steve swallowed hard as his pants slowly slipped down his hips and pooled at his feet, nothing but his boxers between them now.

 

“Still okay?” She asked.

 

“Perfect, Kitten. You're perfect.” Steve smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

 

His mouth claimed hers as her fingers found the waist of his boxers and eased them down. They, too, fell to his feet and he kicked free of boots, clothes, and all.

 

“You two are gorgeous.” The sudden voice made both Kitten and Steve jump. They whipped around to face the bedroom door, Steve angled in front of Kitten until they registered Bucky. He leaned against the door frame in nothing but his boxers. “I'm the luckiest man on the damn planet, havin' the two of you.”

 

“Then get over here.” Steve smiled and held out one hand, his other arm around Kitten's waist.

 

“I was enjoying the show. Came in and found a trail of clothes, figured I'd let you two have the moment.”

 

“We're having it,” Kitten cut in. Both men smiled at her and she crooked a finger at Bucky. “All we're missin' now is you.”

 

Bucky pushed away from the door and stepped around their fallen clothes. His smirk faded a little more with each step until hunger dominated his expression.

 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you two are?” He growled. “My girl, my guy. Fucking gorgeous.” His mouth found Kitten's first as he danced his fingers along the arm Steve had looped around her waist. Both Steve and Kitten shivered, Kitten's spine curving to press her against both men as Steve's mouth found the hollow of Bucky's throat. He danced his tongue along Bucky's pulse and felt it race as Kitten arched against them.

 

Steve didn't need to ask what Bucky wanted. His fingers hooked into his lover's boxers and drew them down, leaving the three of them naked at the foot of the bed.

 

“Didn't you say something about getting her under the blankets, Buck?” Steve murmured. Bucky growled in answer and Steve stepped back with a grin. Kitten hummed softly as if in confusion and Bucky swallowed the sound as he swept her into his arms. The bed groaned as he crawled onto it and settled his girl against the pillows at the head. His mouth slipped from hers to trace the curve of her shoulder and she whimpered, arching against his hands once more.

 

“Bucky!” She gasped out his name. Her eyes snapped open as he slid lower, nuzzling between her breasts. Steve looked on, one hand around his cock. Kitten held out a hand to him and he slowly eased onto the bed beside her.

 

“Stevie...oh, my Steve!” She pulled him close and whimpered softly against his mouth. He laced his fingers through her hair and held her close as Bucky's mouth skimmed down her belly.

 

“Anything you don't like, Kitten, all you gotta say is 'stop'. Alright?” Bucky's breath left warm trails on her skin as he spoke.

 

“Don't stop,” she mumbled against Steve's mouth. “Either of you.”

 

Steve groaned as she eased his fingers from his shaft to replace them with her own. She pumped slowly up and down his length until his hips rocked up into the stroke of her hand. Bucky's eyes locked on the sight and he moaned softly against Kitten's inner thigh. She shivered in response and he dragged his eyes away from the way her fingers pulsed against Steve's cock.

 

“You're gorgeous, Kitten. And already soaked. You been thinkin' about us, sweetheart?” Bucky danced the tip of his tongue up one lip and then the other. Kitten squirmed against the bed and nodded against the kiss Steve still claimed her mouth with.

 

“Been thinkin' about both of us, huh doll? Well, now you got us. And we ain't lettin' you go.”

 

“Not a chance,” Steve mumbled.

 

“Good.” Kitten whimpered the word against Steve's chest, her head resting there as she caught her breath. Steve pressed soft kisses to her brow. Bucky met his eyes and held his gaze as he slowly circled Kitten's clit with his tongue. She whimpered, then choked off the sound as Bucky withdrew his tongue.

 

Kitten writhed against the bed and Bucky held her hips in both his hands, his shoulders under thighs. His gaze flicked to hers and he grinned. Then he buried his lips between her thighs, his tongue slipping between her lips and into the core of her need. She screamed his name and Steve quickly turned her face against his chest, shushing gently.

 

“These walls are paper-thin, Kitten.”

 

“His tongue..oh god...Stevie!” Kitten pressed her mouth against Steve's chest to stifle another cry as Bucky's tongue twisted inside of her, teasing along her walls and tasting her need for him. For them both.

 

“I know he feels good, doll. Believe me, I know how good he can feel. But you gotta keep a lid on it or people are gonna talk. Can you do that for me, Kitten? Can you be a little quieter?”

 

“I'll try.” Her words were muffled in his chest.

 

“Good girl.” Steve kissed the top of her head, his cock throbbing in her fingers as he watched Bucky. His lover's eyes were all but closed, soft moans slipping out of his mouth. Bucky opened his eyes withdrew his tongue from between Kitten's lips, moaning softly.

 

“You could help her keep quiet, Stevie. If Kitten is up for that sort of thing.”

 

“What sort of thing?” She lifted her head from Steve's chest and looked up first at Steve, then at Bucky.

 

“You taste amazing, doll. But so does Stevie. And it'll be awfully hard to scream so loud while you're takin' care of him.”

 

Kitten's cheeks flushed red but she without hesitation.

 

“I've never...but I wanna try. I wanna taste. Can I, Steve? Please?” She looked up at Steve who only stared down at her.

 

“You sure, Kitten?”

 

“More than anything. I...I want to taste you. And I want Bucky inside of me.” Her jaw tightened as if daring them to argue. But the ruby color of her cheeks away just how unfamiliar she was with admitting such things out loud.

 

“Oh god, doll.” Bucky rested his brow against her thigh and swallowed hard. “I...I'd love that. I need that, need you. What do you say, Stevie?” Bucky looked up and Steve nodded.

 

“Yes. Yes!” Steve Quickly shifted onto his knees as Bucky wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

 

Bucky pulled Kitten down the bed, his hands tight on her hips. Steve leaned back for a moment as Bucky crawled up the bed and pressed the length of his body against Kitten's.

 

“C'mere, darlin'.” He cupped her face in his hands, elbows propping him up, and drew her mouth to his. Her tongue was hesitant when he invited it between her lips. But she swept deep after a moment, her legs rising up to settle on his hips.

 

“Lemme taste.” Steve tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair as Kitten leaned away from the kiss. Bucky tipped his face up toward Steve who quickly slanted his lips over Bucky's. Steve moaned softly as he searched out every bit of Kitten's taste left on Bucky's lips. He lingered for a moment when the taste was gone, his lips soft with love against Bucky's. Their eyes met when Steve broke away and both men smiled softly. Their smiles remained when they looked back at Kitten.

 

“Our girl,” Steve murmured. Kitten nodded, her hands running of the chest of either man.

 

“My guys.” She grinned and the men grinned in return. Steve shifted forward again and closed the distance between his length and Kitten. The tip of her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. She looked up into his eyes and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the heat of his crown. Steve hissed softly and Bucky groaned, but nobody moved until Kitten found Steve's hand and guided it to her hair.

 

“Help me, Steve. You're gonna have to show me what you like.” Her cheeks flushed once more. Bucky nuzzled the hollow of her throat and smiled softly.

 

“We've got plenty to learn, Kitten. We all do.” His lips left a trail of kisses down her throat as he wrapped one hand around her thigh and slid it higher on his waist. The bed shifted as he settled between her legs. His other hand found Steve's thigh and settled there.

 

“Open your mouth, Kitten,” Steve murmured. Bucky looked up from the rain of kisses he was leaving on her skin to watch as Steve guided Kitten forward. Her lips were a brilliant pink around the head of Steve's cock, her eyes wide on his. “Oh god, Kitten. You feel so good...so goddamn good.”

 

Steve's head fell forward. He braced his free hand against the headboard, his fingers kneading through Kitten's hair.

 

“Suck his cock, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured. “Keep your lips tight so your teeth don't touch. Swirl your tongue around him too. He loves that.”

 

Bucky watched Steve's face and saw the moment that Kitten figured out the way Steve best liked to be licked. Short strokes of the tongue, a swirl around the head, and enough suction to draw him deeper.

 

“Oh Kitten...fuck, you don't know what that does to me,” Bucky growled low in his throat and nipped lightly at her shoulder. Her hand found his and guided it slowly down her belly. Bucky's growl faded into a moan when he found her dripping and damn near hot to the touch.

 

“She needs you, Buck. Don't – ah! Don't keep our girl waiting.” Steve hissed a little between each word. His hips rocked gently, easing a little more of his length between Kitten's lips each time.

 

Bucky drew his lips back to Kitten's and pressed a feather-light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes went wide but there was no missing the way she shivered when he moved higher and pressed a kiss to the base of Steve's cock, his hand massaging the thighs of both lovers. He let his lips linger there and saw the heat flare in Kitten's eyes. Only then did he draw back and return his lips to her brow.

 

“Are you ready for me, Kitten?”

 

Kitten nodded and Steve moaned, his hips stuttering as the motion tugged at him. He swore low under his breath and tightened his fingers in her hair as he slid himself deeper between her lips. Kitten's cheeks hollowed as she sucked, urging Steve on as her hips trembled. Bucky took his own cock in hand and glanced down. He couldn't help but growl low in the back of his throat as he teased his crown along her lips. Kitten whimpered softly, the sound nearly lost in the growls and groans of her men. She arched her hips as much as she could, trying to bring herself closer and Bucky pressed her back into the bed with one hand.

 

He looked up into her eyes as his hips rocked forward. She gasped as he slid between her lips, nearly burying himself in the first thrust. Bucky could only hiss her name, his eyes squeezing shut and rolling back at the same moment. She pulsed wildly around him and he rocked against her until he felt her against every inch of his shaft.

 

“Fuck, Kitten,” Bucky groaned. “You feel like heaven. Oh god...” He let his head fall against her shoulder. She tangled her fingers in his hair and Bucky nuzzled blindly against her until his lips found the sweet spot just under the corner of her jaw. Her body pulsed around him as he nipped the spot and Steve groaned from above them.

 

“Do that again,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse and low. “Her mouth...fuck. Do that again, Buck.”

 

Bucky obliged, drawing a whimper from Kitten as another pulse of pleasure rippled through her. Both men groaned softly, their hips moving in tandem.

 

Kitten tightened her hand in Bucky's hair, the other finding his on Steve's thigh. Her eyes closed as the three of them tangled together. Bucky shifted until he felt her tighten around him, his body brushing against her clit with every thrust up between her thighs.

 

“Does that feel good, Kitten?” He murmured. She whined and tightened herself around him in answer. Bucky hissed, then shifted the sound into a low chuckle that had Kitten soaking his cock. “I wanna make you cum, Kitten. I wanna see you fall apart for us. Can you do that, baby? Can you fall apart for me and Stevie?”

 

Kitten nodded eagerly and Steve nearly doubled over her as his eyes rolled back.

 

“I'm c-close, Kitten,” he panted out. “I gotta move if you don't wanna...uh...” He trailed off and looked at Bucky.

 

“Do you want him to cum on these gorgeous breasts, Kitten? Or do you wanna swallow for him?” Bucky had no doubt that she'd made a man cum before. Her hands knew exactly what to do even if her mouth hadn't. Though judging by the way she moaned and tried to keep Steve from slipping from between her lips, she was eager to learn that skill too.

 

“I...I want to swallow,” she whispered. Steve and Bucky glanced at one another.

 

“Are you sure, doll?” Bucky asked. “The taste can be -”

 

“I don't care.” Kitten cut him off with a firm shake of her head. “I want to taste him. Please, Steve?” She looked up at Steve with a smile, her lips soft and bright red. “Please let me taste you.”

 

Steve guided her mouth back to his cock and she eagerly took nearly the full length of him. Both Kitten and Steve moaned, Steve's body drawing in on itself as Kitten pulsed hard around Bucky. It nearly undid all three of them and Bucky pressed Kitten's hips down into the bed as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

“I'm gonna cum soon too, Kitten.” Bucky bit his lip as her legs wrapped around him, ankles locking to keep him close. She was tight and getting tighter, her body tensing as she neared her own release.

 

“K-Kitten...B-Bucky!” Steve cried out for them as he curled in on himself. His hips lost their rhythm as he buried himself in Kitten's mouth and threw his head back.

  
Kitten's eyes flared wide, then rolled back as she swallowed Steve's release. Her hips rocked up against Bucky, her release hovering just out of reach. Bucky bent and took her nipple in his mouth. It was the last push she needed. Kitten's scream was muffled around Steve's cock as her hips writhed and her body pulsed around Bucky. He had to bury his face in her shoulder to stifle his own strangled cry, his body twitching as she dragged his release from him. The bed protested but none of them could hear it through the rush of blood in their ears and the blinding pleasure of release. Bucky drove his release into Kitten as she slowly stopped moving, her body pulsing faintly as it rode the aftershocks of her orgasm.

 

Steve slowly slid from between her lips and slumped down beside them. Bucky went still last, his body tensing and arching one final time before he let his weight fall against Kitten, his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around either man, her eyes still closed and her breathing ragged. None of them spoke until Bucky rolled onto his side, Kitten cradled between the two men.

 

“Hey, Stevie?” He mumbled.

 

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve was winded and Kitten stroked her hand across his shoulders to help calm him.

 

“I told you she'd come by if she needed us.” Bucky's grin was evident in his voice, Steve rolled his eyes before meeting Kitten's confused gaze.

 

“Can we explain in the morning?” He asked. Kitten laughed softly and nodded.

 

“Is that an invitation to stay the night?” She asked softly. Bucky propped himself up on his elbow behind her and gave Steve a small nod.

 

“Of course it is,” Steve said with a small laugh. “I don't think either of us was planning on letting you go again tonight if we could help it.”

 

“I'm fine with that,” Kitten mumbled. Her eyes drooped faintly before she snapped them back open. Steve laughed under his breath as Bucky helped her sit up.

 

“Go wash up, doll. We'll turn the bed down.” Bucky gave her a soft swat on the ass to get her moving. Kitten laughed and stepped back out into the main room.

 

“Yesterday she'd have broken your hand off for swattin' her like that,” Steve mumbled.

 

“Yesterday she wasn't our girl,” Bucky countered.

 

“Think we can really keep her, Buck?”

 

“Oh, I'm countin' on it.” Bucky grinned as he and Steve finished pulling down the blankets.

 

“Countin' on what?” Kitten asked as she stepped back into the room and closed the door. She slid into the bed beside Steve as Bucky blew out the candles, leaving the room lit with moonlight alone.

 

“On keepin' you,” Steve answered. His cheeks were so red it was almost visible despite the darkness and Kitten smiled. She tucked her head under Steve's chin as Bucky curled around her from behind.

 

“I'd say the three of us can keep each other.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on 8Tracks at https://8tracks.com/bigbandbombshell  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read chapter 2 of "As the World Falls Down"? Are you wondering what Bucky and Xandria got up to after their argument, before Steve called and ruined their fun? Well, now you can find out!
> 
> This one-shot was requested by the fantastic KameliaBarnes on Tumblr as her prize for my 100 Follower Event.

Bucky growled faintly as their bodies collided with one another. They made up the same way after every argument and Bucky was not one to argue against the tradition. He gripped her by the hips and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as her hands sank into his hair. Bucky swept blindly at the counter until his arm cleared it of their breakfast. He twisted them around until she sat in the clear space he had made on the counter.

 

“Babydoll.” He sighed the name against her lips and Xandria purred in his arms. “We don't have long.”

  
  


“Should I stop?” Xandria leaned back a little. Bucky growled and slammed her back into his chest, her back against a cabinet door.

  
  


“Not for a second.” His hands brushed over her hair, then sank into the carefully arranged curls. The style was obliterated but Xandria only arched into Bucky and gave him the control he always demanded. Her legs wrapped tighter around him and held him close as she relinquished her hold on his hair. Xandria took hold of his shirt instead, her fingers fisted in the soft cotton over his chest.

  
  


She ached for him in ways that she would never admit. Everything in her screamed for them to run away, to forgo Lagos. To abandon their team, if they had to. Public image didn't have to matter, SHIELD didn't have to matter. Only Bucky mattered. She had nearly told him as much last night before she'd hidden the thoughts away from him. Bucky had never said that he loved her, though she felt like he did. Putting her love in his hands too soon would burden him more than he could bear and she refused to hurt him like that. So she gave him her body instead, though her eagerness was not just for him. She adored every second they spent together, craved his touch and his kiss and everything else he poured into her when he took her.

 

“What's got your pretty little mind so knotted up, babygirl?” Bucky's words were as soft as his kiss was demanding. She wanted to tell him all of her fears and hopes and wishes and have him murmur in her ear that he would make everything alright. That he would protect her and keep her, then prove it by taking her back to bed and giving her the kind of attention that she knew, from walking his mind, he had never given another lover. Xandria might not know if he loved her. But she knew of his loyalty and his devotion to her. And that was enough to make her want to give him everything she had. But that was not an answer Bucky was ready for.

 

“The mission,” Xandria answered instead. Some nights, Bucky could handle the world on his shoulders. Other nights, he needed her to hold the sky above his head so it wouldn't drown him. Right now he was riding the center line and she didn't want to push him over.

 

“Forget the mission for a little while longer.” Bucky nipped gently at her lip. Xandria writhed against him without thought and Bucky hissed softly between his teeth. “Forget the mission and keep doing that.”

 

“This?” Xandria leaned back a little so that the heat between her legs pressed firmly against the thickness between Bucky's. She rolled her hips, slow and languid. Bucky's eyes fluttered closed and he growled low in his throat.

 

“Yes, baby, that. Keep doing that.” He forced his eyes open and caught her gaze, his jaw clenched tight. One hand dragged her to the edge of the counter as the other curled around the back of her neck and forced her mouth back to his.

 

“Good girl,” he whispered against her lips. “I love how eager you are to obey me.”

 

Xandria shivered, her eyes rolling back even beneath closed lids. Bucky's praise made her head buzz, made her body ache. She felt almost ill and only his touch, his words could bring her back to herself.

 

“Bucky...” Xandria whined his name. Bucky growled low, throbbing against the lace between her legs and making her tremble from head to toe.

 

“Keep grinding on me, baby,” he purred. He brushed his lips across hers but did not kiss her. Not yet. He knew what his words did to her. “Keep grinding that sweetness against my cock until you can't take any more.” He kissed her then, hard and deep. His tongue lingered against hers and she sucked gently. Bucky groaned, his cock pulsing against the fabric that held them apart.

 

“I thought you'd need a break after last night.” Bucky drew back from the kiss and rested his brow against hers. Xandria shook her head.

 

“Never.” She felt him tense and soothed him with light strokes of her mind against his. He worried she'd let him push her too far. She knew better than that, now. She also knew better than to let him set the limits. He never set them far enough for what she could really handle, his impression of her far more breakable than her reality. Bucky didn't argue with her this time. He only rocked his hips against her and growled softly.

 

“You're in so much trouble when we get home tonight.” His voice was little more than heat and hunger. “Hope you have a spare uniform, babydoll. I've been wanting to rip one off you since you boarded the plane for Siberia.” He thrust up against her with a low grunt and Xandria choked on her own gasp. Her panties were soaked and his pants would be stained but she didn't care. She needed him. Her lover, her soldier, her Bucky.

 

“Bucky....B-Bucky please...” Xandria couldn't decide if she was pleading for release or for mercy. Bucky would decide for her. He always did when she became this scattered.

 

“Don't cum.” His voice took on a hard edge. Xandria's frustrated wail filled the kitchen but Bucky only pulled her closer. His left hand pressed low on her back and she heard his arm whine as it locked her in place. His right hand sill held her curls in a tight fist. She wailed louder as he throbbed and ground against her.

 

“B-but Bucky....”

 

“No, baby.” The edge fell off Bucky's voice. The soft coo that bewitched her had replaced it. “You're not allowed to cum until we get back from the mission. Even then, you're only going to cum with my cock buried in your sweet sheath with your back against a wall and your skirt up around your waist.”

 

Xandria's hips ground against his until tears gathered in her eyes. Only then did Bucky relent, his left hand sinking back into her hair and his body pulling away just enough for Xandria to catch her breath.

 

“And then,” he murmured, “I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you until we're both exhausted. I'm going to take my time and make sure there isn't a scratch on your gorgeous body. I'm going to fill you until you can barely think, let alone move. And I'm not letting you out of my arms until we have absolutely no choice.”

 

The words were on the tip of her tongue. He had promised to make love to her and she nearly sobbed her feelings to him, they were so close to the surface. But then his lips were on hers and, before she could pull back, Steve's incoming call stole her chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at https://bigbandbombshell.tumblr.com/  
> Find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/BigBandBombshll  
> Find me on Pinterest at https://www.pinterest.com/BigBandBombshell/  
> Find me on 8Tracks at https://8tracks.com/bigbandbombshell  
> Find me on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/bigbandbombshell/


End file.
